twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
Intro to my talk page! Heyy! So you came to my talk page. "Oh really? Okay. Great. Wonderful. Yay!"* Leave a message, leave a comment, whatever. Have fun! By the way, I am also a regular chatter, so if I'm in there, don't hesitate to come by and say hello! I heart you lots! TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *a quote from the wonde rful Casey LaBow By the way, if you're here to be mean to me or any of my friends, you should know that I do not have the patience for haters. You're just jealous 'cause I'm a femme fatale that's never going to change my ways. Deal with it, baby-cakes. ;) And if you're still here to troll, take a look at this. Keep in mind that you're the horse here. And about leaving messages: Please leave a signature with them. Some people honestly have no idea aggravating it is to receive a such a nice message but not know who it's from, or to receive a message that makes me want to slap the sender on the head and tackle them to the ground slightly pissed off and not know where to shoot a message back (snubbing tends to not be in my vocabulary, if it wasn't obvious enough). So please, for the love of all that sparkles, tag a signature to your message. The "signature" button is right under the links and bullet buttons. You can't miss it. TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 As one of my best friends... ...I could use your help. I decided to go browsing for my wedding dress, and I can't decide between this dress or this dress. I would appreciate hearing your opinion on this, although I'm nowhere near making my final choice. --Love and Lust 20:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. :) *hugs* Thank you for your input on this; you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I'll be sure to let you and LavendaBrunette know what my final decision will be. --Love and Lust 20:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) My wedding dress! I told you that I'd let you know what my wedding dress would be, right? Well, after spending four hours at my local Alfred Angelo store trying on various dresses, I've finally found my dream gown! And I will admit, it was a very difficult choice, seeing as all the dresses I tried out were fabulous! ;) --Love and Lust 22:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Dee! :) I am excited as frick about my wedding, more than I've been excited about anything actually. I'll message you on the night of the rehearsal dinner...hell, I'll keep you and Kel up to date on my plans. :) --Love and Lust 22:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Is it just my computer or did everyone leave? It just shows Volante & I on there . I had to switch computers. Bellscullen 20:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen Minor is sticking up for VF4 (Why?) Hey Dee, did you like the comment minor left on my talk page. I am wondering how people put up with VF4's acts. She needs to be blocked for a few days. Talk to Pam and CharmedJay about it. She is like getting on my nerves. Minor is defaintly sticking up for the wrong person. She need to read VF4's blogs before jumping to conclusion. So please can you speak to Pam and CharmedJay about it. I know this puts you on the spot. But your one of the many few admins I do like. Edward_Is_Better_23 :Suggest Pam and Timothy - Jay's a content person, not a people one. :) MinorStoop 08:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much Oh my gosh, thank you. I was reading those warnings and I was kind of freaking out. Thank you do much. :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Twilightsagafan Can you get this chick twilightsagafan or whatever her name is. Off my page because it's clear as day she don't know me before we have a problem. Thank You :Hmmm, please double-check JacobFan's user- and talk-pages - I failed to notice any edit or comment by Twilightsagafan. Nor anything related in TSF contribution history. MinorStoop 14:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Seen it, thanks. MinorStoop 15:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) hi just wanted to say hi Hello55522 04:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) hi i do u wanna chat?????????????????? Hello55522 08:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC) 70.89.163.138 Hi, can you please block or warn these user http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.89.163.138 he/she is spoiling the pages David Cullen 11:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Teamtaycobsodealwithit,the reason I don't make very many edits,is beacause,I'm on an iPad,and its soooo easy to make typos and delete pages,so I can't make very many,I'm going to try to start though,as for the arguments,I don't know what to tell you. --Vampirefairy4 18:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Maxroxy Hey could you have a word with Maxroxy he said n chat Bellscullen is a jerk Thanks. Wyatt Speak VD 13:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Could add he's been at New Moon (film) and Breaking Dawn (films) too. MinorStoop 14:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Maxroxy I took some screenshots.. Bellscullen 14:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen hey @$#!max$#^$roxy!#*360maxroxy342@$#!max$#^$roxy!#*360 here and come on chat and talk to bellscullen she has being swearing and being rude and selfish Maxroxy 342 has left a message on Edward is Better 23 blog post. Saying I Hope Your Mom Dies Maxroxy's many incarnations Maxie's attention span may be not that long, but be ready to block also his oldest accounts, if necessary - Maxroxy and Maxroxy445566. And let's not be that hasty in reinstating his chat rights after his block has been expired, but then Pam did it, last time. MinorStoop 15:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so you know how... ...you and the rest of the clique (LavendaBrunette, Bellscullen, DenaliLover, etc.) said that you all would be at my wedding in spirit? I just had the best ''idea, and was wondering what you would think before I blogged it. I was thinking maybe I could write up my wedding, reception and all, in "novel" form and post it as a blog on the Wiki so you and the rest of our BFF-clique (and the rest of the Wiki, probably) could have an in-depth look at my big day. Think of it as virtually attending the wedding. :) And yes, you have my permission to tell the others about this. --Love and Lust 03:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) -squeals like a rabid fangirl- What ''wouldn't I do for my best friends, Dee? You, Dorothy, Kelly, Volante, Carlie, and Alice are my best friends on this Wiki; I consider you guys to be my sisters. :) Lol, I think I just made myself even more excited for my big day! I'll blog it once I get back from my honeymoon. --Love and Lust 03:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. :) *hugs* I'm going to be honest with you here; I never thought I'd be 18 years-old and engaged, but I've never been so happy/excited in my life. And don't worry, we'll be careful. ;) I'll let you know where we went once we get back! --Love and Lust 03:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Something totally great for my wedding! I was just browsing YouTube and I found this. I've been thinking of having the DJ (my older sister) play this during thumb|300px|right|You thinking what I'm thinking? the wedding reception when Nathan and I leave for our honeymoon. Thoughts? --Love and Lust 22:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking the exact same thing. :) It would make the wedding go out with a bang, which is my idea of a great ending. '''Update: '''I just talked to my sister about it, and she also loves the idea. :) --Love and Lust 23:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) hi how r u??? u r a very good friend! hello55522 13:45, March 4, 2012 (UTC) hi!!! It's snowing in March!!!! hello55522 15:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi I think your quite cool as you like Taylor Lautner and Jacob Black and I also think that the first book is slightly boring as its all about Edward and Bella's romance. I love Jacob x 18:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: IP Thanks for giving me the head's up. :) I swear, some people have nothing better to do so they start doing things like vandalizing pages. -_- --Love and Lust 18:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please. I would appreciate it if you did so. :) --Love and Lust 04:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) HI HI! How do u create the team things??? i want to create an alec and irina 1 hello55522 20:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat bans Say, Chief, what happened in chat? Six bans in ten minutes is certainly some kind of record! MinorStoop 21:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :You did well. MinorStoop 21:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Can't be helped. Sometimes, there are days like this. ::Again, you did well - thumbs up! MinorStoop 22:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) how about getting on chat ? hi. get on chat girl. where have you been ? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx miss you !! renesmee hutchinson 15:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Phone number Someone in chat asked us our phone number. Bellscullen 00:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen well,im sorry "friends" ? renesmee hutchinson 16:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Spam, spam, spam. Hey, Dee. Could you please block this user? She's been making spam comments asking users to email her. I've already requested her to stop with no success whatsoever. --Lovhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIte and Lust 01:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :And it's up to me to point out that the comments should have been deleted along with GL11's blockage. Sorry, chief. MinorStoop 04:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Never mind - been taken care of. MinorStoop 04:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Olympic Coven page Do me a favor, TT, and check the Olympic Coven page for me, will you? When I loaded it, it was completely empty, except for comments - I'd like to see if it's just me or something else is at work. Thanks! MinorStoop 04:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much, Chief! It was so strange, I wanted an external opinion. MinorStoop 07:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fellow musical user Sorry I'm just now getting back to you. Been away from the ol' computer with the Internet being down and other random things. Anyways... it's not a dumb idea, I just don't think a lyrics page for each song is really needed. I can understand somebody who is really passionate about a Twilight saga song wanting to know more, but not necessarily a page for it. And there actually is a Lyric Wiki. If you want you could put, say a link to each individual song on the Lyric Wiki. I don't know if that would help or not. LuckyTimothy 05:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) New nicknames. Discuss it with Long-TT - she started the whole mess. _She_'s allowed to use "Mr. Molina" to let me know I've been foolish, in the *very* rare cases she thinks I need it. :) MinorStoop 05:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Carlos Oops... sorry wont happen again. Carlos Los Davis 14:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) hi i was reading a message i sent to someone and underneath your message about music pages was on! i think it is an AMAZING idea! hope u do it! hello55522 15:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Just letting a few of you know that I'm leaving today for a week-long vacation and I probably won't have internet access while I'm gone. Don't have too many parties while I'm away. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: EIB23 No idea. Apparently, she used the template on her talk page - no block appears in the blogs. Sometimes, people are funny this way. MinorStoop 13:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::It's just silly. Block is an admin-and-above privilege, which she hasn't got. MinorStoop 14:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) RE Blocked: I only put it there to remind myself not to be arugumentive all the time sorry about the confusion. Edward Is Better 23 01:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) User 100gamesvictor User:100gamesvictor may need to be blocked for a couple of days. MinorStoop 15:21, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. MinorStoop 15:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::May not have been malicious - just foolish and badgehunting... Meh. MinorStoop 15:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Blog Hey Taycob! Could I replace the youtube video on your blog with one from Wikia's video archive? It's exactly the same but I think it's better quality. Let me know :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC)